Talk Filthy to Me
by iamdelilah
Summary: A fic in which Steve loves for Tony to say all the filthy, degrading things he's going to do to him in bed. PWP, extremely explicit and graphic Stony sex with bottom!Steve and a sweet, happy ending. NC-17. I probably had more fun writing this than I should have.


"You like that?" Tony grunts, twisting his hand roughly and urging it further into Steve. "You love my fingers inside of you? Love it when they stretch you wide?" He leans down, languidly licking at Steve's cock, sucking briefly at the leaking tip. "Love you like this, so open and ready for me." He withdraws his hand with a slick wet sound and Steve whines at the loss.

Tony can't help but chuckle, "Hold on, gorgeous." He walks across the bedroom, grabbing something from their top dresser drawer. He pads back over to the bed Steve's eyes widen in anticipation at the black dildo.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby, gonna stuff you so full."

Steve shivers, his hand trailing down his slick belly as Tony hovers over him, straddling him so that Steve's cock sits in the cleft of Tony's ass. He moans, rolling his hips up so that his dick meets the warm, salty skin in glorious contact and Tony laughs.

"Not yet, beautiful. First I'm gonna eat your ass, because you're so sweet and you taste so good. Then I'm gonna finger you, push my whole hand up inside of you and fist fuck you. And because you're always such a greedy slut I'm gonna fuck you so hard, so raw, until there's nothing left of that perfect super soldier ass. I'll come inside of you and when I'm done I'm gonna suck every last bit of it out of your red, used hole."

Steve whimpers, rutting up into Tony's left ass cheek and gaining a small amount of pleasure as he retorts with a grunt, "Then _do it _already."

Tony smirks as he reaches down, wrapping one hand around his dick and reaching for the bottle of lube with his other hand. He _slathers_ the black silicone dildo until it's glossy and dripping and holds it up for Steve's bright blue eyes to see.

Steve rolls his eyes when he sees a flash of too-familiar logo, "Does that really say 'Stark Industries' on it?"

Tony shrugs, "Gotta mark my property. Speaking of, I think you need that tattooed right _here_," he purrs, leaning down to drag his tongue down the middle of Steve's chest. Before Tony can pull away Steve grabs his face, bringing him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He rakes his fingers through Tony's hair, moaning into the kiss and he feels Tony shift on top of him, something nudging at his entrance and then Tony pushes the silicone dick in with one smooth motion.

Steve's mouth falls open, his head hitting the pillow as Tony scoots back, kneeling between his legs now. A few slow, teasing prods and then Tony's fucking him good and steady and deep.

Steve writhes, moaning, "Oh, _god_." He hooks an arm under his left leg, pulling it taught against his chest so Tony can fuck him deeper. Tony pauses to lift Steve's other leg over his shoulder, pressing hot, wet, open mouthed kisses to Steve's inner thigh and then he's at it with the dildo once more.

"I'm gonna stretch you so open because oh my god, you're so beautiful, so _beautiful_ when you writhe and moan for me. You love being at my mercy, don't you? Tell me you love it. You love it when I use you like this?"

"Y-yes," he manages to choke out. He reaches tentatively for his needy cock but Tony swats his hands away. His wrist stops and when the pleasure ceases Steve's eyes open.

"Yes, what?" Tony prompts.

"I love it."

"What do you love?" he teases, sliding the dildo out of Steve completely.

Steve warns, "_Tony_." He groans in frustration and his nostrils flare with hot, angry breaths.

"Nuh-uh, princess, not until you say it."

He's probably never going to live it down, maybe even feel guilty for saying it later, but through gritted teeth Steve _growls_, "I love your cock inside of me and I love it when you fuck me so _please_, stop teasing and just _do it_."

Damn if that doesn't make Tony shiver. He tosses the dildo off the side of the bed carelessly and buries three fingers in Steve and Tony marvels at how easily they fit.

"Oh my god, Steve, your ass is so damn beautiful. It's so open and ready for me, baby, you're just so good at this. Like the needy slut that you are, sweating and moaning and waiting for me to fuck you with my cock and pound your ass into the headboard." He pulls his fingers out, sitting back on his knees and grabbing Steve's hips, "Come here, sweet cheeks, turn over. Yeah, just like that."

Steve is on his stomach now, knees pressed into the mattress with his ass on display beautifully for Tony who takes his time soaking in the view. Tony reaches down, stroking his dick vaguely before placing both of his hands on Steve's thighs.

"That's beautiful. Do you know how pretty your ass is? Such a pretty whore, just lying there waiting for me. You know what I'm gonna do to you?"

"Tell me," Steve prompts, his voice muffled by the pillow. He knows that when Tony loves to hear the filthy, depraved things he says during sex and hell, Steve likes it too. Likes to be called a slut, a whore, loves to be used, loves for Tony to use him.

"Gonna start like this," Tony begins, sliding four slick fingers into Steve's ass, "Look at that; they fit so easy." Tony tucks his thumb under his other four fingers, gently sliding it into Steve and asking, "How's that feel?"

"Full." Steve stiffens, groaning, "_Good_."

Tony moves, sitting comfortably cross-legged as he reaches for the bottle of lube. He slathers his hand and forearm in it and it slides down into Steve's crack, dripping from his scrotum and onto the bed. Slowly, he twists his hand back and forth, and soon enough Steve's loose enough for him to pull out with a loud wet sound.

"You ready for this? I bet you are, you're always so ready," Tony murmurs, distracted as he coats his hand in a second layer of the messy lube. His slips his hand inside of Steve and closes his fingers into a tight fist and Steve moans, pushing back onto Tony's hand greedily.

"Yeah," Steve grunts, "More."

Tony adjusts his fist, pressing it down toward Steve's belly in a rapid motion, keeping the constant pressure as his fist slides easier and easier with each movement.

"Fucking you so loose, Steve, you feel that? Such a pretty pussy. You love this so much, don't you?"

The blond nods, endlessly breathless, "Love it, Tony. I love it."

Tony pulls his hand out, keeping it balled into a fist, and punches it into Steve's sloppy hole with a rough motion. Steve cries out, hissing through his teeth but Tony doesn't stop; he relentlessly punch fucks Steve until he's certain Steve's going to come and then he stops, applying a harsh slap to Steve's ass and allowing him a moment to catch his breath. Instead, he lets out a long, steady moan. Tony settles down on his stomach between Steve's parted legs, his hair tickling Steve's thick, pretty thighs.

"I'm gonna eat your ass out. Gonna lick you, kiss you, push my tongue inside of you until you come. And then I'm gonna fuck you with my dick and- damn, baby, you're practically trembling. I can feel you," he pauses to squeeze either side of Steve's ass, "You're so ready for me to fuck you. You want my tongue, baby? Just here?" He presses a hot kiss to the beautiful, pink, waiting hole and delves his tongue into Steve, earning a low moan. Steve's hips raise the slightest so he can wrap a hand around his dick and he groans when Tony pulls away.

"You taste so good," he hums, pressing sweet kisses between Steve's cheeks. "You're so wet, so ready for me." He brings a hand down in a stinging slap on Steve's ass.

"Oh, _Tony_. Will- d-do that again," he begs quietly.

Tony smirks, "What? This?" His palm smacks against the hot, wet flesh and produces the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, followed by a pleasured grunt. "Oh my god, if this gets you off I swear I'll make you my husband."

Steve's heart nearly stops at the thought and he hopes that Tony isn't just sweet talking. He sighs, letting another moan fall from his lips with another spank. He lowers his mouth back down into Steve's hot, waiting ass, kissing and sucking and sliding his tongue in and out. He moans and the vibration sends Steve over the edge and he comes, thick ropes of semen splattering against the black bed sheets.

Tony pulls away with a husky laugh, "Oh, Steve, you are _precious_. Come here."

Steve pushes himself up onto his knees and twists around with a sweet smile on his face. "You're always so good at that," he comments quietly and Tony throws his head back in laughter.

"I'm just getting started, baby doll." Tony guides Steve into a tender, barely there kiss. "How about you do something for me?"

Steve's eyes flutter down to Tony's cock and he swallows before taking Tony into his mouth, his hand wrapping around the base of his dick and then Steve feels a hand at the back of his head, fingers tangling idly in that smooth blond hair.

"Yeah," Tony sighs, his head falling back to rest against the headboard. "Oh, darling, you are _good_ at that. Just like - ah - that, keep going. Suck my cock like the slut you are." He thrusts lazily up into that hot, wet mouth and he can't decide if he prefers Steve's mouth or his ass more.

Steve whines deliberately, his hand fumbling with his own cock as he strokes himself to attention again and his cheeks hollowed. He pulls back, concentrating on the thick blunt tip of Tony's dick for a moment and he pulls back with a soft pop. His blue eyes meet Tony's brown ones and Tony smiles lazily. He grabs Steve's wrist, pulling him in for a way-too tender kiss on the mouth, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Steve moans softly, breaking the kiss only to reach around and nip at Tony's earlobe with his lips.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, pushing him away and onto his back. "Wanna see your face," Tony says, "Wanna see it when I fuck you, when I'm inside you. I'm gonna watch you come again, watch the faces you make." He rolls to the side, grabbing Steve's hips and urging him into the perfect position. "Spread your legs for me, baby, just like that. Oh, you're such a good boy." The tip of his cock pokes at Steve's entrance, stroking over it teasingly and Steve is becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Tony, don't- just do it. Please." His breath hitches on the last word because Tony thrusts in one smooth motion, "Oh, god. Hard, do it hard."

"You got it, sweetheart."

Without warning Tony begins his steady thrusts, gripping Steve's hips hard enough to bruise if he were a normal person. Tony loves that, loves that he can abuse Steve, scratch him, stretch him, fist him, choke him, and that gets Tony off more than anything else. Steve is so wet, so open, feels so hot and good against Tony and the sparks of pleasure occurring in his cock are _phenomenal._

Steve arches his back into the mattress, urging Tony deeper, and he wraps his hand around his once-again hard cock. Tony hits just _there_, the sweet bundle of nerves that makes Steve come undone and Steve's uncontrollable moan lets Tony know that he's close. Tony wills himself not to come yet, not until he sees Steve come first.

"Come on, gorgeous, come for me. Let me see you come, let me see you come all over your perfect belly. See you with my cock inside of you. You love my cock, don't you? It's not as big as yours but you love it. You love the way it makes you moan. You love the taste, you love to suck it. Oh god, Steve, you're amazing, do you know that? Love it, I love this, I love you."

Steve's eyes squeeze shut and he gasps for air, desperate and needy as he comes on his belly, tightening around Tony who, in his final violent thrusts, spills into Steve. He holds it for a moment, a string of filthy words falling from his mouth as he collapses against Steve. He doesn't forget his promise, though and the sweat between their bodies makes it easy for Tony to slide down to his ass.

"Lift your legs for me. Good boy, you're such a _good boy_ for me, Steve." He presses a tender kiss to the abused hole, red and raunchy and sexy as fuck.

"Look at you, you're so wrecked," Tony murmurs, his hot breath on Steve's spent ass slowly lulling Steve to sleep, "So used and puffy. Give me my come, baby. Come on, push it out for me."

Tony lets out a soft sigh through his nose with his mouth waiting in anticipation. Steve pushes and Tony's semen drips out obediently. As promised his tongue slides out, catching it with precision and holding it in his mouth as his lips attach to the steaming skin of Steve's ass, sucking out what's left of the sticky mess. It pools at the bottom of his mouth and Tony leans up, dragging his tongue through the mess of come on Steve's belly, sucking what he can manage, and finally making it up to Steve's face.

Tony straddles Steve's heaving belly, hovering over him and digging his thumb into the corner of Steve's mouth to pry his lips apart. Tony parts his lips until their mixed and mingled come drips into Steve's mouth and he moans softly, contentedly, and swallows without Tony telling him to.

Tony falls beside Steve with their shoulders touching, both breathing heavily. Steve's the first to move as he sits up and leans over Tony, pressing a tender kiss to his mouth and then to his arc reactor before settling down onto his chest. His eyes close when Tony's fingers tangle into his sweaty hair, massaging his scalp and soothing him into a post-coital slumber.

After a few silent minutes Tony remembers what he said to Steve. He'd been thinking about it anyway, so what the hell.

"Hey," Tony says after a while and damn it, Steve was almost asleep.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking. Well, you live here and- so you remember know what I said? Earlier? About making you my husband?"

'Yes,' is the only response Steve can manage.

"Do you want to?" He pauses, "Marry me, I mean."

Steve's blue eyes rise to meet Tony's brown ones asking, "Really? Tony, are you serious? You better not be-"

"I'm dead serious. You wanna be Mrs. Stark?" he retorts with a smirk.

"It'd have to be Stark-Rogers or something."

Tony grins, beaming, "Is that a yes?"

Steve presses another sweet kiss to Tony's arc reactor before sighing and lying his head down to rest on Tony's chest once more.

"It's a yes."


End file.
